Burning Rose
by moguuuuuuuuuu
Summary: It has been a year since Ace's execution. His departure leaves Rosaline his lover all alone with their one and only son Mera. After being discovered by marines Rosaline has no other choice but to sail off into the grandline to find Strawhat Luffy, and join him in his adventures...That is until she meets and takes revenge on the man who took away Ace's life.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first time writing a fan fiction so please read and review!

I do not own one piece! I own the two characters Rosaline and Mera.

Hope you guys like this first chapter!

* * *

"M… Ma… Mama!" a little boy with tiny freckles spread across his face wobbled slowly towards a woman who sat in the middle of a sunflower field.

"Oh my… Mera… What are you doing here?" a woman turned around at the young boy's cry. She stood up from her little chair as she walked towards the boy, carrying him up from his wobbly stance. "Lets go back, Aunt Mary must be waiting."

* * *

"Admiral!" a marine saluted in front of a tall man with a serious expression. "We have finally located her whereabouts. It seems she is located in a small island called 'Sunflower Isle' in the East Blue."

"Good. Send some troops there. Don't make a ruckus, we don't want any of those leftover Whitebeard pirates to find out. Execute her and anyone associated with her immediately." Akainu puffed out a cloud of smoke. It has been a year since Fire Fist Ace has been executed, and recently the marines gained information that Ace had been hiding a woman somewhere on the grand line. Akainu clenched his fist as he thought about the deceased man. "Do not let her get away. Leave now!" he ordered. The soldier scrambled off to fulfill the man's orders. "Ace… it is a shame, but this woman will have to die."

* * *

"Ms. Rosaline please at least eat some vegetables. Seriously you haven't been eating properly ever since that day…" a woman wearing a habit* nagged as she tidied up the dishes on the dining table.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mary, but I just can't…" Rosaline placed her eating utensils lightly onto the table.

"Mama, not hungry?" a little boy pulled at her dress and stared at her with big dark eyes.

The woman stared at her son for a few seconds before looking away tears welling up in her eyes. _Why do they look so alike? _She looked up into the ceiling then smiled at the boy. "Yeah… Mama isn't hungry, but Mera you have to eat a lot okay? So you can grow up to be a strong man, just like your papa!" she rubbed Mera's soft black hair.

Dinner was over now, and Aunt Mary lead Mera to his bedroom. Rosaline took this time to go to the chapel and pray. Her long white gown dragged behind her as she took soft steps down the stairs that led to the small chapel that was attached to the European styled house. Rosaline kneeled in front of the large cross, and closed her eyes. _Please keep my Mera safe. Please don't let them find us. _The moonlight shined through the windows of the chapel creating a tiny spotlight on the woman. Her dark long hair was braided messily and pulled to one side of her shoulder. Her pale skin seemed even paler with the moonlight shining over it. Anyone who looked at this woman would not deny her simplistic beauty. Rosaline kneeled in front of the cross till the moon left the sky and the sun replaced it.

"Your prayers have definitely reached our heavenly father, dear." Aunt Mary walked down the aisle of the chapel, "Have you been praying all night again?" she looked at the woman who stood up slowly as she could no longer feel her legs.

"Time sure passes by quickly." Rosaline rubbed her sore knees, " Is Mera awake?"

"Not yet, he is still sound asleep. You should go get some sleep yourself my dear." Aunt Mary answered with the usually concerned tone, "Rosaline it has been a year, I know it must still be difficult for you, but shouldn't you change out of your mourning gown by now?" Aunt Mary looked at the long white gown Rosaline has been wearing since the day of Fire Fist Ace's execution.

Rosaline looked down at her attire and smiled at Aunt Mary, "I got used to it before I realized. White looks good on me doesn't it?"

"Whatever floats your boat dear." Aunt Mary shook her head as she smiled. The two woman headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Just as Aunt Mary was about to go wake Mera up a knock was heard from their front door. "Who could it be so early in the morning?" Aunt Mary scurried to the door and opened it.

"Aunt Mary! Rosaline! Pack your bags this instance! There's a marine ship docked at the ports! They are heading here right this moment!" Tony a young fishermen who Aunt Mary used to take care of looked devastated as he explained the situation, "It seems like they have found out Rosaline's identity somehow. I swear to God these marine's are even sneakier than pirates! Anyhow I'm going to go down to the town to try and stall them! You guys run down the other side of the hill and leave using that small boat!" Tony ran off afterwards down the hill and disappeared.

"Oh my! We must hurry!" Aunt Mary ran off to grab suitcases. Rosaline ran to Mera's room finding the boy still in deep slumber.

"Mera! Mera! Baby wake up!" Rosaline nudged the baby boy finally waking him up, Rosaline dressed the boy quickly, and just as she carried him out the room Aunt Mary joined them with their luggage. The three of them scurried out of the house running as fast as they can down the steep hill leading them to a small ship. They were almost at the boat when they heard a gunshot go off somewhere. Aunt Mary turned around seeing Tony fall to the ground. It seems Tony had been chasing after the marines who seemed to have barged into the house.

"Tony!" Aunt Mary cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. Rosaline stared in shock as she covered Mera's eyes.

"Laurel M. Rosaline! Do not try to escape we have surrounded you! Surrender now!" the marines yelled as they made their way down the steep hill.

"Rosaline! Take this with you and hurry to the ship! I will stall these marines!" Aunt Mary pushed a bag into Rosaline's hands, "It's a devil fruit my dear… My deceased husband, the priest of the church kept it locked up in the basement of the church. These fruits are the devil's creation, and we were never suppose to touch it, but if it can give you strength to protect yourself and young Mera I will give it to you. Now go!" Aunt Mary pushed Rosaline as she ran towards the marines.

"Aunt Mary! We are forever in your dept!" Rosaline cried as she turned with tears pouring out of her eyes. She boarded the small boat and sailed off. Tears blurred her vision as she watch Aunt Mary collapse to the ground as marines shot her. "Aunt Mary!" Rosaline screamed, as the boat drifted off into the vast sea.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope the story is okay so far… Here's the second chapter :)

I do not own one piece, I do own Rosaline and Mera.

Cheers!

* * *

Rosaline and Mera drifted on the endless ocean for 3 days thankfully they were rescued by a merchant ship that was passing by. It doesn't seem as if the marines have announced Rosaline's existence yet, and the world is still oblivious that she exists.

"Thank you so much for allowing the two of us to board your ship captain." Rosaline bowed her head low as she expressed her gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, we were just heading back to Water 7, and theres plenty of room on this ship. Please do not worry. I couldn't possibly let such a frail woman drift on the ocean with a child!" the captain smiled, and directed Rosaline and Mera to their tiny room aboard the ship. "We should arrive at Water 7 in approximately a day or so, just rest in here for the time being."

"Mama...where's A… Aunt Mary?" Mera pulled on his mother's long dress and looked up with watery eyes. Rosaline paused and stared and Mera.

"Aunt Mary is at home, sweetie! You are going to find your uncle Luffy with mama okay?" Rosaline tried her best to smile.

"Uncle Luffy?" Mera looked at Rosaline cluelessly then rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands, "Sleepy…" he murmurred. Rosaline laid Mera in bed and watched as the baby doze off. She was very worn out herself, not sleeping since they left Sunflower Isle. Her eye bags were visible against her pale white skin. Rosaline walked up to a small mirror hanging on the wall of the room. She realized exactly how much of a mess she was in so she proceeded to combing her hair re-braiding it and changing into another white dress that was slightly short covering her feet but not dragging behind her. Rosaline walked back to the bed where Mera laid and lied down next to him falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

"_Mom! I am not marrying that Baron!" a young girl yelled as tears flowed down her face._

"_Rosaline you are not going to disobey us. Your father needs this connection with Baron for his business to continue in this city do you not understand!?" a woman yelled back. Rosaline stormed out of the house running into the dark forest that surrounded the brightly lit city. She sat under a tree and stared at the moon. She didn't notice she was dozing off until she heard a growling sound from behind her. Rosaline turned around finding herself face to face with a huge bear. She screamed and pushed herself backwards only finding herself tripping over who knows what. The bear reacted to the startled Rosaline by growling louder and slowly crawling towards her. Rosaline was so scared she had lost all words. _

"_A girl like yourself shouldn't be sitting in such a dangerous forest so late at night." a voice said from behind her. Rosaline turned back and saw a man who was shirtless leaning casually against a tree. He gave the bear a look and for some reason the bear stormed off back into the wilderness. "Are you okay?" the man helped Rosaline back onto her feet. She was shaking as she looked up at the man who saved her. He had freckles spread across his face and a silly grin. She then noticed her hands on his muscular torso. Rosaline blushed and pushed herself away. _

"_Uh...Um…Thank you!" Rosaline murmurred. _

"_No problem!" the man smiled as he turned to leave._

"_Wait! May I please ask for your name so I can repay you some how?" Rosaline stated._

"_Hmm...Well you really don't have to but -" the man couldn't finish his sentence as his stomach growled interrupting their conversation. Rosaline giggled._

"_I'll treat you to some food!" She smiled pulling the man towards the local bar. They sat down at a table in a small bar. "Order anything you want!" Rosaline said handing the man the menu. He looked weary but didn't reject her offer as he ordered some food. "So who are you? Where are you from?" Rosaline rested her face in her two hands staring at this man. She knew he wasn't someone normal by the looks of it. _

"_Well first of all my name is Ace! Portgas D. Ace! I'm a pirate!" he grinned as he introduced himself. Rosaline's eyes widened. _

"_A pirate?!" she was surprised, but lowered her voice as she noticed curious eyes, "Your a pirate?" she whispered again. _

"_Yep! I follow Whitebeard! You know Whitebeard? He's…" the man stopped mid sentence and started snoring. He fell asleep?! Rosaline nudged him hard and he snapped out of his little nap. "Oh what?" Ace rubbed his eyes, "Oh sorry hehe…" he laughed foolishly. Rosaline didn't give him another chance to fall asleep as she started questioning him about the ocean, the world, and every adventure he has ever encountered. Ace didn't seem bothered by her questions and answered every single one as he munched on his dinner. Rosaline found out that he was in town doing something for a pirate named Whitebeard, but Ace didn't specifically tell her what he was doing. Rosaline's parents never let their daughter leave the house often unless it was for a specific event that she must attend. They raised her hoping she would become a suitable wife, a perfect woman for the higher class officials. Her parents didn't know that Rosaline earned for freedom, she hated being confined by their mansion's walls, she wanted to travel around the world and see different things. "So what about yourself?" Ace's voice brought Rosaline back to reality, "You haven't even told me your name, and you already asked me about my life story?" Ace grinned. _

"_I'm Rosaline M. Laurel my father is a businessman here in he's in charge of all the trading that goes around with this city and other islands… There's nothing much to know about me… My life is dull, unlike yours" Rosaline stared at her glass of water. She had no clue why she was telling this man she just met for less than 2 hours any of this information. Maybe it was because he was a foreigner, and had absolutely no connection with her. _

"_Ah… Well it's getting late. I'll escort you home." Ace got up from his seat. They walked in silence afterwards towards Rosaline's home. Ace walked her all the way to the front of the mansion's gates. "It was nice meeting you Ms Rosaline!" he gave a polite bow. _

"_Oh! Um… you too!" Rosaline was surprised at his manners, they were almost too good for a pirate. Ace turned and started walking back towards the city when he turned around. _

"_You know… your life doesn't have to be so dull. You just have to take the first step yourself!" Ace smiled and turned to leave his tattoo barely noticeable in the darkness. Rosaline watched his back as he walked further and further away. She turned back and looked at the large mansion on the other side of the gates, and then turned back to look at Ace's back. The argument she had with her mother rushed back into her thoughts, and then Ace's words echoed in her mind. Just then at that very second she did it. She took her first step towards freedom. Rosaline let go of the gates and ran as fast as she could towards Ace._

"_Ace...Ace! Take me with you!" she grabbed onto his arm, and thats how it all began. Her life with Ace as she followed him around the ocean in his tiny boat he powered by himself. Before she realized she fell for him. It happened gradually at first he was like an older brother, always having her back, taking care of her, but eventually their bond grew deeper. _

_Around half a year after she ran away from home with Ace and travelled with him, they reached a small island in North Blue. It didn't seem like the island was populated at all so they set up a small camp fire and a tent and just sat on the beach. The stars in the sky seemed like they were all gonna fall down upon them as they shined brightly. Rosaline turned and looked at Ace who was laying on his back in the sand, as always this man has no worries. Rosaline kept staring until she realized Ace had fallen asleep. She wasn't surprised since this man always had the weird ability to sleep at the most random moments. Rosaline crept up next to him and analyzed his sleeping face. His dark messy hair, his childish freckles, and his smile that never seems to leave his face. Before she realized Rosaline had dipped her head down and kissed him. She opened her eyes only finding another pair staring back at her. She jumped back, "Uhm...You… I'm so sorry I thought you were sleeping… And… Well… I… I mean you… I was just…" She started stuttering so embarrassed she wanted to dig a hole and just dive into it. Ace didn't say anything he just looked at her. "I… I… I think I love you…" Rosaline finally blurted out. She didn't care anymore, she was caught red handed and she didn't want to make up any excuses for him or herself. There was the longest silence, Rosaline closed her eyes and hugged her legs. "It's over isn't i-" just as she was about to give up all hopes her lips were sealed by his. Ace was kissing her! Her eyes widened in shock as Ace deepened the kiss. He pushed her down onto the sand and held her head in his large hands. She closed her eyes and kissed him back hugging his bare torso. Their lips finally parted after a while and they both sat up. Falling into a long period of silence again._

"_Jeez… I'm really not good with these things." Ace said as he covered his face with his hat. Rosaline blushed and looked at Ace, "I swear to god I thought I was friend-zoned...no...even worst, family-zoned!" Ace continued as he looked up at her. Rosaline couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at Ace not saying a word as she tried to process all his words in her brain. "I love you too Rosaline… I was thinking about how to tell you for the longest time… To be honest I wanted to tell you on this island, since I want to go back to Whitebeard afterwards, and I want you to meet him as my lover…" Rosaline still remained silent, but tears started falling. Ace looked shocked and immediately held her face in his hands wiping away the tears, "I'm so sorry did I startle you… I mean you said you loved me so I just… I'm a man after all so…" Ace has never been so flustered._

"_No… Don't apologize I'm just so happy… I never thought I had a chance… " Rosaline cried out. Ace wrapped his arms around her and patted her head. _

"_You're such a crybaby…" he whispered in her ear. Rosaline giggled a bit with tears still streaming down her face, "I love you Rosaline…" _

"_I love you too…"_

* * *

Rosaline opened her eyes finding herself in a dark room. _The merchant ship. _She sat up and realized that she had been crying in her sleep. "It was a dream huh…" she said disappointed as she turned to look at Mera still sleeping. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Mama will not let anyone hurt you. I couldn't protect papa, but mama will definitely protect you!" Rosaline whispered as she hugged Mera with tears falling from her swollen eyes.

* * *

So... just a chapter to summarize how Rosaline and Ace met... I realized it's so bad... LOL I'm sorry I'm new to this fanficiton stuff so forgive me! I'll try to improve my writing skills! :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
